Poker royal
by hold-me-at-the-barricade
Summary: En cette belle soirée à Agraba, Princesse Jasmine organise la soirée annuelle de Poker entre les princesse Disney. Les choses vont-elles se passer normalement? Qui va gagner le pactole? Cendrillon va t-elle tuer Blanche-Neige?
1. Chapter 1

Il était une fois, dans le somptueux palais oriental d'Agraba, la belle Jasmine s'affairait dans sa chambre. Elle l'avait scrupuleusement nettoyée et arrangée dans les moindres détails, des replis du rideau de velours aux biscuits de dates servis sur un plateau d'argent. Les meubles avaient été écartés pour laisser place à une grande table circulaire au centre de la pièce, accompagnée de sept chaises en bois placées autour dans une symétrie parfaite. En tant que princesse, elle se devait d'être à la hauteur de son rang pour honorer ses convives. L'indienne voulait faire forte impression pour cette nouvelle rencontre annuelle de poker car les autres princesses ne manqueraient pas de critiquer les plus petits défauts qu'elles auraient le malheur de trouver. Alors qu'elle allumait un bâton d'encens à la cannelle, sa première invitée était déjà sur le pas de ses appartements. Le teint blanc comme la neige, les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, les lèvres rouges tels le sang : Blanche-Neige. Elle arborait comme à son habitude un petit sourire naïf et était vêtue de la même robe corset bleu et au jupon jaune. Elle salua chaleureusement son hôte :

_ Jasmiiiiiiiiine ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Quel bel endroit !

_ Je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi. Alors quel...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà la princesse de la forêt donnait de la tête partout :

_ Tu ne veux pas que je balaye un peu ? Que je fasse la cuisine ? La vaisselle ? Que je range par là ? Ou bien, peut-être pourrais-je m'occuper de ce beau Rajan ?

Elle avança sa blanche main pour caresser le tigre mais il grogna pour montrer son avis sur la question, étant déjà énervé par cette inconnue.

_ Non c'est bon, lança Jasmine avec un regard agacé, j'ai du personnel pour tout ici, merci.

_ Comme le vieux monsieur qui m'a pris toutes mes affaires ainsi que mon or pour « les mettre en lieux sûrs » ?

_ Tout à f... Attends quoi?

_ C'est génial d'avoir autant de personnes à son service ! Dit elle en esquissant un clin d'œil accentuant sa niaiserie. Moi j'ai mes animaux mais bon...

_ Oui, c'est sûr... allez ne reste pas à terre, ce n'est pas digne d'une princesse !

Elle aida Blanche-Neige à se relever et elle l'installa sur une de ses chaises en acajou. Jasmine lui intima aussi de ne toucher à rien tant que les autres demoiselles ne seraient pas arrivées. Elle acquiesça timidement, observant d'un œil distrait chaque élément du décor.

_ Ah ! D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de te dire que Pocahontas ne viendra plus jamais. Elle doit être en colère depuis la partie chez Cendrillon : elle a osé nous traiter de méchantes princesses riches et tricheuses !

_ Il m'a plutôt semblée l'entendre dire que nous étions de « grosses connasses », se rappela l'indienne

_ C'était une mauvaise perdante de toute façon ! S'exclama une voix à l'entrée de la pièce.

Une jolie jeune femme se tenait fièrement devant les deux princesses. Elle avait le teint porcelaine, des cheveux blonds attachés en chignon, une magnifique robe bleue qui scintillait comme un diamant. Mais elle était surtout reconnaissable grâce à ses deux belles pantoufles de vaires : c'était évidemment Cendrillon.

_ Cendriiiiiiiiillon ! S'écria la forestière en se jetant sur son amie. Que tu es belle !

_ Ah Blanche... quel plaisir ! Salut Jasmine !

Elle fit une gracieuse révérence aux deux jeunes filles et s'installa lourdement sur sa chaise. La princesse des bois était de nouveau toute excitée et sautillait sur place, une foule de question se pressant sur ses lèvres rouges :

_ Tu n'es pas venue avec ta petite mascotte ?

_ Non, répliqua sèchement Cendrillon agacée, Blanche tu sais bien que Jack n'aime pas le poker ! Bon, c'est pas pour dire mais elles pourraient pas se dépêcher les autres ? Il y en a qui doive rentrer à minuit !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tenta de la rassurer Jasmine. Elles ne devraient pas êtres longues. Tu veux un biscuit pour patienter ?

La princesse bleue regarda son hôte, complètement atterrée :

_ Non merci ! L'année dernière j'ai dû prendre deux tailles de plus et encore ce corset me serre terriblement ! On voit que tu ne portes que des sarouels toute l'année toi !

_ Ça va ! Se défendit la princesse orientale. C'est juste un petit gâteau aux dates, c'est pas la mort. Mais c'est vrai que la dernière fois c'était...

_ Horriblement bon ! Tous pleins de gâteaux roses à la crème, dégoulinant de chocolat, bien sucrés et bien gras... tu me passes un gâteau dit ?

Pendant que Blanche-Neige se goinfrait de sucrerie typique d'Agraba et que Jasmine s'efforçait de maintenir Cendrillon calme, la fenêtre émit un grondement rauque et se brisa en plusieurs milliers de morceaux. Les trois jeunes femmes restèrent surprises et interdites en découvrant le corps félin de la délicate chinoise en position défensive. Puis, après avoir inspecté la pièce où elle avait atterri, elle prit une expression joviale et salua ses amies tout en se redressant. Elle était habillée d'une tenue de combat chinoise, elle avait noué ses cheveux noirs corbeaux qui faisait ressortir son visage pâle et ses petits yeux bridés.

_ C'était trop dur de passer par la porte ? Vous en avez pas en Chine ? Raya Cendrillon, désespérée

_ Ma... belle... fenêtre !

_ En même temps on peut pas faire un pas dans cette ville sans se faire traquer ! Ils ont un problèmes avec les chinois ici ?

_ Ben depuis que les Huns ont voulu raser la ville, oui.

_ Mulaaaaaaan !

Blanche-Neige se jeta sur la princesse chinoise et l'étreignit avec force. Pleine de miettes de gâteaux, elle l'invita à s'asseoir.

_ Tu n'as pas emmené ta mashcotte avec toi ? Demanda la forestière, la bouche pleine

_ Non, Mushu n'a pas voulu venir.

Jasmine commença à ramasser quelques bouts de verre en grommelant, mais aussitôt Blanche-Neige s'élança dans le couloir à la recherche d'un ustensile destiné au ménage. Elle réapparut tout sourire, un balai de bois et une petite pelle à la main, et remplaça la princesse d'Agraba. Cette dernière laissa la fée du logis se débrouiller et s'en alla converger avec les autres :

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute si tes gardes prennent tous les chinois pour des Huns ! Se défendit Mulan

_ Siiiifflez en travaiiiiiillant... Au fait Mulan, si j'ai bien compris toi tu fais partie de la tribu des Deux non ? Questionna innocemment Blanche-Neige tout en balayant le sol

_ Pardon ? Les Deux ?

_ Ben oui, il y a la tribu des Uns et celle des Deux, des Trois, des Quatres... non ?

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la pièce, seuls les bruits nocturnes dus à la fenêtre brisée étaient audibles. Les princesses regardaient toutes la jeune fille qui balayait, complètement désemparées. Cendrillon, qui laissa cogner sa tête durement contre la table en bois précieux, rompit le silence :

_ Depuis quand t'es pas sortie de ta cahute de la forêt ? Le renfermé c'est pas bon pour toi !

_ Mais non Blanche, expliqua Jasmine, la tribu des Huns c'est pas le chiffre, il n'y en a pas d'autres... comment tu... ?

Malheureusement, cette minute culturelle fut troublée par une voix qui semblait provenir de l'extérieur du palais :

_ Ohé ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

Les princesses s'interrogèrent du regard.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que le début cette petite parodie vous a plu! Cette fanfic sera composée de trois autres chapitres dans les jours qui suivent. Bonne journée!


	2. Chapter 2

_ C'est notre amie Ariel, s'écria Blanche-Neige avec sa voix qui montait dans les aigus, YOUHOUUU ! On est làààààà !

Elle était pratiquement sortie par la fenêtre et agitait ses bras fins en criant joyeusement, sous les regards circonspect des autres. Cendrillon dut calmer sa tentation de pousser la forestière.

_ C'est bon, pas la peine de réveiller tout Agraba non plus. La calma Jasmine. Demande lui de rentrer dans le palais !

_ Ta mascotte est avec toi ?

_ NON ! Cria Ariel. Polochon ne supporte pas les jeux de cartes !

_ Mais on s'en fout Blanche ! Tu vas demander ça à tout le monde ? Grogna la princesse drapée de bleu

_ C'est bon... d'accord. Tu voudrais pas rentrer dans le château ? Ce serait plus pratique pour jouer !

_ Je voudrais bien mais c'est quel conduit qui mène aux égouts du palais?

Un nouveau silence envahit la chambre, avec des jeunes femmes entre le rire et le désespoir.

_ Attend... elle est dans les EGOUTS là ? Se moqua Cendrillon en s'avançant vers la fenêtre pour admirer le spectacle. Mais c'est la réunion des cerveaux aujourd'hui !

La sirène baignait en effet dans une mixture boueuse et nauséabonde. Malgré la distance, on arrivait à distinguer ses grands yeux bleus, ses épais cheveux rouges de la couleur des lèvres de Blanche-Neige et bien sûr une partie de sa queue de poisson qui dépassait de la surface verdâtre.

_ Blanche, tu veux pas frapper Cendrillon pour moi ? Supplia la petite sirène, vexée

_ Je te préviens, menaça ladite Cendrillon en reculant, tu fais ça je te balance par la fenêtre !

_ Tu pouvais pas venir à pied ? Proposa Mulan par dessus l'épaule des deux autres

_ C'était beaucoup trop long, et de toute façon je n'ai pas pris de tenue « humaine ».

_ Flemmarde et stupide, murmura la princesse bleue en retournant à sa place, que des qualités !

_ Peut-être devrions nous jouer la partie dans la cour du château ? Il y a une fontaine où elle pourra barboter.

_ Ah non ! Répliqua vivement leur hôte. J'ai mis toute l'après midi à préparer tout : il n'en est pas question !

Jasmine fouilla dans une grande malle de bois assortie au mobilier dans laquelle se trouvait une quantité impressionnante de textiles et de tenues de soie somptueuses. Elle choisit une robe fine qu'elle n'aimait pas trop et s'avança à nouveau vers la fenêtre cassée.

_ Si je te prête une de mes robes, c'est bon ?

_ D'accord, mais vise bien !

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, leur assura Blanche-Neige avec un clin d'oeil,

Elle chanta sa petite chansonnette habituelle et fit venir aussitôt deux beaux perroquets aux plumages vifs et colorés. Elle leur intima gentiment d'aller apporter la robe à la sirène et leur envoya un baiser avant qu'ils ne s'exécutent.

_ Merci ! S'écria Ariel. J'arrive dans pas longtemps !

_ Ce serait vraiment trop bête que tu te perdes... Conseilla ironiquement Cendrillon, affalée sur sa chaise.

Les princesses se rassirent toutes à leur place, attendant toujours les trois joueuses manquantes. Le silence pesant et lourd qui planait était affreusement gênant. Mulan jouait avec ses doigts fins contre la table, Cendrillon défaisait nerveusement les faux plis de sa robe luxueuse, Blanche-Neige regardait les biscuits d'un air absent et Jasmine s'agitait avec impatience.

Après des minutes semblant interminables, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement . Deux gentes dames apparurent : la fameuse Ariel vêtue de la robe de soie de Jasmine et une gracieuse brune accoutrée d'une robe jaune pareille à de l'or.

_ Belle ! S'enjoua Cendrillon. Tu vas ramener un peu d'intelligence ! Mes neurones étaient en train de se désagréger un par un !

_ Beeeeeeeelle ! S'écria Blanche-Neige. Tu es éblouissante ! Tu n'as pas amené ta mascotte avec toi ?

_ Euh... je n'en ai pas... bredouilla Belle, déroutée

_ Blanche, s'énerva Cendrillon, les nerfs piqués à vif, il va t'arriver des choses pas très sympa si tu continues.

_ Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, asseyez vous, nous n'allons pas tarder à commencer la partie hein ? Aurore sera en retard, tant pis !

_ Comme d'habitude... soupira la princesse jaune

Elles s'installèrent sans un bruit autour de la table, avec une certaine ambiance cérémoniale. Jasmine sortit un magnifique jeu de cartes serti de pierres orientales, et décoré d'une fresque du plus bel effet. Elle commença à distribuer le paquet quand Ariel demanda à son hôte:

_ Au fait on joue à quel poker ?

_ Ben... comme d'habitude non ? Au poker fermé.

_ Mais ces cartes pèsent une tonne ! C'était obligé tous ces petits trucs là ? Paye ta modestie ! Râla encore Cendrillon

Les grandes portes de la salle claquèrent bruyamment, fissurant presque les murs de la salle. Aurore dans toute sa grâce et son orgueil, avança la tête haute devant les autres princesses. Elle s'employa à faire la bise aux six autres femmes.

_ En parlant de modestie... murmura Mulan

_ Salut les filles, prêtes à prendre la raclée de votre vie ? Demanda t-elle en tendant sa joue à Jasmine

_ Tu parles ! Pesta la fille aux pantoufles de verre. Tu pouvais pas être à l'heure pour une fois ?

_ Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir Cindy ! Contrairement à toi, je suis une vraie princesse qui a ses privilèges MOI, et je ne me transforme pas en clocharde après minuit...

Jasmine soupira. Maintenant qu'elles étaient au complet, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la guerre commence. Et Aurore était incontestablement l'élément déclencheur.

_ Aurooooooooooore ! S'écria Blanche-Neige. Tu es somptueuse !

_ Comme d'habitude.

_ Tu n'as pas pris ta mascotte avec toi ?

La Belle au Bois Dormant leva ses beaux yeux au ciel et répondit avec une pointe d'agacement :

_ Je t'en prie Blanche, tu sais bien que mon prince n'a pas le droit de sortir du château. Bonjour Ariel... Hum... tu n'aurais peut-être pas du changer de parfum.

_ Bon... qui veut du thé ? Demanda Jasmine pour éviter un futur massacre

_ Ah, non merci, les infusions me font dormir !

_ Aurore, y'a pas que toi à la table. Répliqua sèchement Mulan

_ Au lieu de la ramener, va plutôt le servir toi même ton précieux thé ! C'est le rôle des geishas non ?

Jasmine comprenait pourquoi Pocahontas s'était fait la malle. Enfin, elles s'assirent toutes et chacune regarda les cinq cartes qui se trouvaient en face d'elle, essayant d'être la plus neutre possible. La princesse d'Agraba sortit du paquet deux cartes et les dévoila face visible au centre de la table. Les princesses furent silencieuses, élaborant toutes une stratégie dans leur esprit royal. Blanche-Neige demanda innocemment :

_ Comment ça s'appelle déjà quand on a une suite ?

Les autres se contentèrent de la fixer, complètement à bout de nerfs. Jasmine avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains mates, essayant de garder son calme tandis qu'Aurore arborait un sourire moqueur.

_ Bon c'est pas grave, redistribue nous des cartes. Résonna Belle pour arranger les choses

_ Bravo Blanche ! Lança Cendrillon entre ses dents


	3. Chapter 3

Leur hôte dut à nouveau reprendre les cartes des mains des princesses, mélanger le paquet, de nouveau distribuer et retourner deux nouvelles cartes. Elles prirent le soin de donner toutes quelques jetons, chacun décoré de l'emblème de leur Royaume, pour le pot. Blanche-Neige s'en fit prêter par Jasmine, ayant « égaré» ses affaires.

_ J'ouvre de cinq ! Dit cette dernière en faisant avancer cinq petits jetons dans le pot

_ Je te suis. Répondit Ariel en faisant de même

_ Je relance, dit Aurore en faisant tomber une dizaine de jetons, ce que ça me fait plaisir de vous voir les filles ! La vie avec mon prince est un enfer ! Il ne sait que manger et dormir ! Pour embrasser les princesses en détresse ils sont forts, mais pour les quêtes, il n'y a plus personne !

_ En même temps sa femme n'est pas vraiment un cadeau. Répliqua Cendrillon. Je te suis. C'est sûr que niveau prince, t'as pas tapé dans le haut de gamme ! Mais ils sont un peu tous comme ça tu sais ! A ton tour Belle.

_ Je passe. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, mon prince est très correct et passe son temps à faire des activités utiles !

_ Comme ronger son nonos et faire des trous dans les jardins ? Lança la princesse rose

_ Pardon ? Au moins il ne passe pas son temps à se goinfrer comme un porc !

_ Évidemment, quand il s'est assis et a donné la patte, tu lui donnes ses croquettes !

Blanche-Neige intervint dans le conflit, en disant aux deux princesses en colère qu'il fallait agir dignement et accepter l'époux qui était venue les secourir et les épouser.

_ Dixit la fille qui vit avec sept mecs... raya Aurore

_ Chut ! Se défendit la princesse des bois. C'est à mon tour de jouer !

Elle fit tapis et plaça absolument l'intégralité de ses jetons dans le pot ce qui provoqua l'hébétement de ses camarades. Belle hésita, se mordit la lèvre et dit finalement avec sa voix douce :

_ Blanche ? Tu es sûre de ça ?

_ Tu connais les règles du poker au moins ? Demanda Mulan

_ Du poker ? Mais on joue pas à la belote là ? Dit-elle comme si elle venait de se réveiller

Nouveau silence, qui commençait à devenir une habitude après les tirades de la princesse de la forêt. Celle-ci reprit alors ses jetons et se contenta de suivre la mise des autres.

_ Quelqu'un a une corde ?

_ Cendrillon ! S'offusqua Jasmine

_ Pas pour me pendre, pour la bâillonner ! Allez à toi Mulan !

Mulan relança en déversant une vingtaine de petits jetons dans le pot. Aurore scrutait le visage impassible de la chinoise, à la recherche du moindre bluff de sa part. Elle faisait presque peur avec ses grands airs et ses yeux perçants.

_ Tu penses que je bluff ? S'amusa la chinoise. Tu ne le sauras jamais, contrairement à ce que je peux lire dans tes yeux.

_ Tu crois que je mens peut-être ?

_ Totalement, rétorqua Belle, mais bon c'est pas si mal pour une blonde...

_ Comme si j'étais la seule à avoir les cheveux dorés ici !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Cendrillon, qui regardait d'un air absent la table, elle qui pourtant ne manquait jamais une occasion de la ramener.

_ Ah non, protesta t-elle finalement en se sentant visée, c'est un blond vénitien, c'est pas pareil ! Les seules blondes de cette table c'est toi... et Blanche...

_ M... Mais vous voyez bien que je suis brune !

Jasmine, les nerfs à vifs, se leva brusquement pour réclamer le silence. Son geste fut si brusque et soudain qu'aucune des princesses n'osa dire un mot, même Cendrillon qui en mourrait d'envie.

_ Alors écoutez moi bien, chères princesses. On est pas ici pour parler de la couleur de nos cheveux, de notre grade ou de princes...

_ Même si les nôtres sont vraiment nuls, risqua la Belle au Bois Dormant.

_ Aurore !

_ Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Vous avez vu la tête de nos princes ? Comparez le à Flynn, le prince de la p'tite Raiponce, y'a pas photo !

_ C'est un voleur, s'indigna l'indienne

_ J'avais oublié que t'avais épousé un grand prince riche et puissant...

La remarque de la princesse bleue acheva Jasmine. Elle donna un violent coup sur la table , faisant rouler quelques jetons par terre.

_ On est là pour jouer au poker ! Alors maintenant vous jouez et vous la fermez !

_ C'est demandé si gentiment...

_ Cendrillon, je vais te faire bouffer tes pantoufles !

Cette dernière soupira d'amusement. Jasmine partait décidément au quart de tour !

Quelques tours de table passèrent et Belle, Blanche-Neige, Jasmine et Ariel avait dû se coucher, jugeant la mise trop importante pour leur jeu. Les perdantes commencèrent à fredonner doucement, sans y faire attention :

_ Ce rêve bleuuuuuuuu

_ Siiiiiifflez en travaillannnnt

_ Je veux vivre autre chose que cette viiiiiie

_ Vivre sur terre, loin de la mer

_ Ah mais vous allez pas commencer ! C'est pas vrai ça !

_ Aurore, occupe-toi plutôt de ton jeu au lieu de te distraire, je relance.

La princesse de minuit lança une trentaine de jetons de son sigle sur la pile déjà conséquente. Les royautés rose et bleue se jetaient des regards pleins de défi et de compétitions, à en oublier Mulan qui était toujours leur concurrente dans la partie.

_ Je relance aussi alors.

Ses yeux bleus profonds foudroyaient Cendrillon du regard. D'un air de défi elle poussa le reste de ses jetons dans la mise, attendant la réaction de sa rivale, oubliant que c'était d'abord le tour de Mulan.

_ Vous savez que je joue aussi hein ?

Personne ne répondit à la guerrière chinoise, qui poussa un soupir et suivit le mouvement d'Aurore en faisant tapis. Cendrillon fit de même en affichant un sourire narquois au visage.

Jasmine allait ouvrir la bouche pour clore les enchères mais la princesse bleue la fit taire d'un signe de main.

_ J'ai pas dit que je vous suivais les filles. Je relance.

Pour accompagner sa parole, elle retira ses deux précieux souliers et les défaussa brutalement dans le pot. Les princesses éliminées ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder dubitativement.

_ On a le droit de faire ça ? Demanda Belle

_ Je suis quasi-certaine que non, répondit Ariel.

_ Je fais ce que je veux ! Alors Aurore ?

La princesse rose réfléchit un bref instant à cette provocation de la par de sa rivale, puis avec un petit sifflement entre ses dents, elle se sépara de sa jolie couronne d'or pour la défausser elle aussi.

_ C'est ton problème si tu veux te ruiner, répliqua t-elle finalement avec un sourire insolent

Mulan soupira avec lassitude devant cet esprit de compétition ridicule. Pour la première fois de la partie, on fit attention à elle lorsqu'elle déclara :

_ Très bien je mets en jeu mon titre de « Sauveteuse de la Chine ».

Tout le monde la regarda avec un mélange de scepticisme et d'admiration, exceptée pour ces deux concurrentes, et Blanche-Neige qui applaudissait sans aucune raison apparente.

_ Je... bafouilla Cendrillon. Je mets également mon rang de Princesse, ainsi que... que mon château !

Aurore se leva brusquement avec moins de grâce que d'habitude. Ses traits trahissaient son agacement impulsif, mais n'altéraient en rien la beauté de ses airs royaux.

_ Moi aussi alors !

_ Très bien !

_ Très bien !

_ Euh, risqua Mulan, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est cool...

_ Ne cherche pas, elles ne t'écoutent même pas, soupira Belle.

Jasmine se racla légèrement la gorge pour attirer l'attention des joueuses. Son geste, bien-sûr ne sortit pas les deux folles de leur transe de regards. Pour tenter de se calmer, elle caressa la surface lisse et polie de sa table d'acajou.

_ Bon... comme je ne pense pas qu'on puisse miser une plus grande somme...

_ Si, la coupa Cendrillon, je peux miser mon...

_ Non tu ne peux pas, de toute façon le trafic d'humains est interdit et je n'ai pas que ça à foutre. Alors maintenant les filles, avant de savoir qui remportera la mise... comment dire... très importante... est-ce que vous souhaitez échanger vos anciennes cartes contre des nouvelles ? Je suis là pour ça.

Cendrillon et Aurore se calmèrent en entendant « qui remportera la mise » et elles portèrent enfin attention sur leur hôte. La princesse rose reprit à nouveau son sourire forcé en se rasseyant. Les bonnes manières semblaient enfin lui revenir...


	4. Chapter 4

_ Je veux bien échanger une carte, pour vous laisser une chance mes pauvres amies...

Dans tous les cas, elle ne connaissait toujours pas la modestie. Cendrillon leva les yeux au ciel fit un signe de main en direction de Jasmine, sans parler.

_ C'est censé dire quoi ça ? Demanda Belle

_ Ben je veux deux carte ! Allez donne les moi, s'impatienta t-elle

_ Dis-donc, tu connais la politesse toi ?

_ Non mais laisse tomber Jasmine, raya Aurore, quand on a passé son enfance à récurer les sols, la grâce et le charme divin n'entre pas en jeu.

_ Et mon poing dans ta gueule royale il entre en jeu?

Cendrillon prit rapidement ses deux cartes et jeta ses deux anciennes avec énervement. Sa mauvaise humeur était à son point culminant ce soir, au plus grand bonheur de ses amies. Jasmine haussa les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Mulan avec plus de sympathie apparente :

_ Combien de cartes souhaites-tu échanger ?

_ Aucune, lança t-elle nonchalamment avec un sourire

Un voile d'appréhension et d'incertitude passa rapidement sous les yeux des princesses. Était-ce du bluff ? Ou du double bluff ? Seule la jolie chinoise le savait, et c'était bien ce qui énervait les deux autres harpies.

_ Ben dis-donc. Mulan elle doit être super forte à ce jeu ! C'est à cause de ses origines ?

_ Non Blanche, elle est très intelligente, expliqua Belle.

_ Elle a un cerveau, _elle_.

Ariel avait rajouté cette dernière phrase assez méchante, en enfouissant son visage dans ses bras contre la table. On pouvait deviner qu'elle aussi était à bout de nerfs. Heureusement, dans sa candeur absolue, la princesse forestière ne lui en tint pas rigueur. A vrai dire, elle se tut et regarda le dénouement final de la partie.

_ Vous êtes prêtes ? Demanda Jasmine

_ Prête à gagner le pactole ? Toujours !

_ Prête à écraser cette insolente rose bonbon ? Je suis née pour ça.

_ Je suis prête aussi !

_ Bon, alors c'est parti, déclara Jasmine.

Aurore dévoila ses cinq cartes dans pouvoirs contenir son petit air satisfait. Son jeu dévoilait une suite allant de 7 à 10 ainsi qu'un valet.

_ Prenez vous ça dans la face. Une quinte au valet ! A moi le blé !

Cendrillon grimaça en lançant un grognement. Elle montra ses cartes avec dédain en murmurant quelque chose comme « Espèce de pimbêches tricheuses ».

_ C'est déjà pas mal une paire Cindy, positiva Belle.

_ Sauf quand on fait une croix sur l'argent, souligna Aurore.

Celle-ci commença à ramener le pot vers elle avec avidité. Son geste fut altéré par un coup de dague à quelques centimètres de sa main et la princesse ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri de surprise. Elle leva les yeux vers l'unique personne capable d'effectuer une telle prouesse : Fa Mulan.

_ Pas si vite la vieille, répliqua la chinoise en reprenant son arme qui avait laissé une grande rayure sur la table indienne

_ Mulan ! S'indigna Jasmine. C'est de l'acajou !

La guerrière abattit ses cartes, ce qui laissa tout le monde sans voix. Même Aurore pâlit à vue d'œil et fut pour la première fois de la soirée à cours de répliques.

_ Ouah ! Bravo Mulan ! Une quinte flush royale ! C'est rare !

En effet, Belle avait raison. la jeune femme avait posé sur la table : le dix, le valet, la dame, le roi et l'as de la même couleur. Autrement dit la combinaison la plus puissante du jeu. Imbattable.

_ J'ai eu beaucoup de chance disons, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_ C'est fini ? Demanda Blanche-Neige. Aurore, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

La dite Aurore était pétrifiée et n'articulait plus un mot depuis cette écrasante défaite. Ces yeux restaient rivés sur le jeu de Mulan.

_ Au moins elle la ferme maintenant, lança Cendrillon qui boudait toujours.

_ Aurore ? Commença à s'inquiéter Jasmine.

A l'appel de son prénom, la princesse rose cligna des yeux et revint à la réalité. Elle s'éclaircit la voix pour prendre un ton mielleux et déclarer :

_ Bravo Mulan, je suis ravie que tu es gagnée ? Je...

_ Princesse Mulan Coupa la chinoise

_ Quoi ?

_ Et oui, maintenant que j'ai gagné ton titre ainsi que celui de Cindy et vos châteaux, je m'appelle Princesse Fa Mulan aux Bois Dormant. D'ailleurs, vous me passez vos clefs ?

_ Voyons mon amie, fit Aurore en riant nerveusement, tu ne prenais pas cette petite compétition au sérieux ? Tu sais quoi ? Prends mes jetons et ma couronne, pendant que je reprends mon...

_ NON !

Ariel releva brusquement la tête de la table, les nerfs brûlés à vif. Ses yeux recelaient un mélange d'agacement et d'extrême folie. Personne n'osa lui demander quoi que se soit.

_ Tu as perdu ton royaume et ton titre et c'est bien fait pour ta gueule ! Ah ben oui ma pauvre, il fallait un peu que t'arrêtes de te moquer de tout le monde avec tes grands airs snobs ! Pareil pour Cendrillon ! Alors avant de chouiner, regarde toi dans un miroir et si tu te sens mal, t'a qu'à aller te rendormir pendant 100 ans, ça nous fera des vacances! Oh et puis moi j'me casse ! Même les poulpes font de meilleurs amis !

Sur ce, elle se leva et partit en claquant violemment la porte. Les princesses se regardèrent un instant sans un mot avant que Cendrillon éclate de rire malgré elle.

_ Que c'était ridicule !

_ Attends, remarqua Jasmine, je rêve pas... elle s'est bien barrée avec _ma_ tenue là ?

_ Et cleptomane en plus !

_ Pourquoi elle est partie ? Elle ne s'amusait pas ?

Blanche-Neige, toujours un temps de retard, venait de se réveiller. Elle applaudit pour féliciter Mulan d'avoir gagné.

_ Je rigolais, reprit la chinoise, reprenez vos accessoires, vos titres et vos royaumes bandes d'idiotes.

Elle lança les attributs propres aux deux princesses qui s'empressèrent de les remettre.

_ Merci, lança vaguement Cendrillon

_ C'est chez qui l'année prochaine ? Demanda Belle.

_ Ah, c'est chez moi ! Je vous invite, vous verrez ce qu'est la _vraie_ classe !

_ C'est pas pour casser l'ambiance Aurore, répliqua Jasmine, mais si on continue comme ça on risque d'être en sous effectif technique. Déjà avec Pocahontas, maintenant c'est Ariel...

_ On pourrait recruter ? Proposa Belle.

_ C'est vrai qu'il y a trois nouvelles princesses Disney maintenant ! On peut leur demander d'être nos amies !

Aurore soupira avant de lancer :

_ Je ne pense pas. Je vous fais la liste ? Déjà, Raiponce, ce n'est même pas la peine. Elle est naïve, pire que Blanche. Et je ne veux pas augmenter la niaiserie de ces parties de poker. En plus elle a un espèce de crapaud qu'elle emmène partout avec elle... Beurk...

_ Tu dis ça parce que t'es jalouse car Flynn est canon, répliqua Cendrillon.

_ Pas du tout. Bon laisse moi finir : Ensuite y'a la p'tite nouvelle Merida. Elle a beaucoup de mauvaises manières, elle ne tiendrait pas une seconde avec nous. Et puis, continua la princesse rose avec un regard mauvais à l'égard de Mulan, je n'aime pas les personnes qui mettent leurs armes sur la table. Et enfin, Tiana. Elle, à l'extrême limite. Mais on a déjà une personne qui sort avec un animal, alors deux. En plus un grenouille.

_ T'insinues quoi là ? S'offusqua Belle

_ Bon j'en ai assez. Barrez vous.

_ Mais... Jasmine...

_ BARREZ VOUS !


End file.
